Demon of the Sand
by ShipTheseZWarriors
Summary: One Shot. I didn't know what I was getting into... ****I don't own any characters used in this fic.**** This is my first fic... ever.


I heard them call him Demon but I hadnt realized why until the night that I crept into his office. I kept myself hidden under my long cloak, I bit my bottom lip and figgeted wondering if I had made the wrong decision to come here tonight. Just as I thought better of confronting this man and started walking towards the office door.. HE walked in.

I stopped short. I knew instantly that my blush had forced its way all the way down my neck. I felt my gut tighten and flip as I finally womaned up and looked my tormentor dead in his eyes. He looked about curiously, probably wondering why I was here. Finally, I stepped toward him, "Do you plan to be alone for the rest of the evening, my Lord?"

It seemed that my question only confused the man more, he tilted his head slightly. His eyes danced over my face as if searching for something. I cleared my throat feeling bold, if ever this needed to be said it was now. "We both know how people of this village feel about you. And I'm not saying that I haven't been scared before. But I've never been more scared then I am now saying this to you. I promise on my own life I wont say a word to a single person. All I'm asking -begging- for just one evening. Hell! I'll take one hour." I let go of the cloak and it slipped down my naked frame. He didn't move a muscle but his face told it all: whatever he was expecting from me it wasn't this.

I put my hands up as if I was approaching a scared animal and took one step away from the desk, towards the door and the man. He onced me over never lingering too long on any of my 'assets'. I knew I didn't have the perfect body, I was curvy and decent breasted. I did have this little pouch that no matter how many crunches I did I couldn't lose. It dawned on me that he probably didn't find this attractive. Hell, how many times have I stood in the mirror pinching my problem areas and considered diet pills? I mean look at him! A man like that would never want someone like me..

I began to turn to rush for my cloak when something cool ran over my flesh causing me to halt. I looked down to see small tan, yellow and brown grains snaking their way across the floor. The culprit, the man. His arm was stretched out ordering the grains to do as he commands. He quickly crossed the office and stood in front of me. "You're sure you want this? Because.. If I start-"

"Yes!" I answered too fast and too loud. I'm too eager. Damn me, shut up! I gave a weak grin.  
His beautiful face was set as stone. His black rimmed eyes board into mine causing my skin to heat. I could feel myself preparing for what I prayed would come. His spikey red hair just screamed to be held onto. Oh my, I NEED this! "Please." I whispered the plead one last time.  
Just then the entire floor shifted. Sand was covering my feet and then my hands. Wait -what? I'm suddenly on my back. I look around to see the sand incasing me into a large tomb. My mind screamed that something was wrong but my body screamed that this is what I've been asking for. My hands and ankles were cuffed in sand and the tomb of sand had boxed me in. The Kazekage walked through the wall of sand and stood before me in only black slacks.

I quivered. _Yesss_! Biting my lip as I watched the light being nearly snuffed out my the walls around me. Just my desires were left. Sand tickled across my belly almost as a seat belt holding me in place. My legs were forced to bend at the knee and widen. He took a step then bent down on hands and knees. There was now one hole in the top of the box we were in and the only light cast a dark shadow over my lovers face. "Now that we have some privacy"

He grinned the most wicked grin I had ever seen as he touched my sopping wet heat. He put his fingers in his mouth tasting me. He let out a deep sound in his chest. He crawled on top of me and I whimpered, **_I want you_**. But the look he gave me sent a chill down my spine. It was only then did I understand why they called him Demon.

And I cried out as my demon, Gaara, devoured every inch of my soul. All. Night. Long.


End file.
